Dictators of Dominance
Dictators of Dominance Introduction Dictators of Dominance (DoD) are a mature, respectful and neutral clan. DoD was founded to uphold the values of respect, honesty, honour, excellence, dignity and freedom for its members. All members shall uphold these values, with the aim to promote social progress and better standards of life within LE. The Purposes of the Dictators of Dominance are: 1. To maintain peace and security for its members and to suppress any threats to peace. And for the suppression of acts of aggression or other breaches of the peace. 2. To secure the existence of cities within its Clan, by protecting each city in war. DoD will retaliate at all costs to defeat any city that attacks its member(s). 3. We are a clan that stands for a common place for all, and we are against a single dominant clan within LE. Dictators of Dominance Charter Article I: Admission (Membership) Any city wishing to join the Dictators of Dominance (DoD) can request for membership at: http://www.lordempires.com/clans/view/15 (through the in-game clan options menu), this request will then be handled by the Admin of DoD. Any city that has requested membership will be admitted provided said city does not have any pending wars and is not in bad terms with any current allies. If all the said pre-requisites are clear, the city will be allowed to join. Article II: Structure of DoD The Supreme Dictators The Supreme Dictators are the Sovereigns of the clan. As such, the Dictators have the sole power over the affairs of the clan, although such powers can be delegated to others. The Dictators serve for life or until resignation. The Supreme Dictators are appointed by their predecessors and ascend to the throne upon the termination of the latter's reign. In the absence of the Dictators, the General shall execute the duties. The Consular The Dictators can create office and appoint any member to role at their discretion. The Dictators can delegate power to that member to the extent that he/she deems appropriate. The said offices of DoD, can at the discretion of the Dictators create subordinate positions and allow for the office bearer to delegate power to said positions and appoint members to them. The Dictators is the final authority on all matters and any policy created within an office can be removed or edited at the Dictators discretion. The Dictators are split by Internal and External affairs, each will have its own role is deciding who to appoint in its consular. The State All members of DoD have automatic acceptance to the State. Article III: Expulsion Any member can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from the State and the expulsion motion may be solely decided by the Dictators. The Dictators can not be expelled from DoD, but can pardon any member from expulsion. Article IV: Amendments Any member of the State can submit a motion to amend the Charter. The motion may only be carried out by the Supreme Dictators. Dictators of Dominance Government Government of Dictators of Dominance The Consular |} History of DoD Notes: (+) - Victory to the player or clan (-) - Defeat to the player or clan * Following this war Corvezin deleted his city, this war was also initiated by Corvezin. Category:Clans Category:Clan Charters Category:Dictators of Dominance